


True Friends

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wooyoung and san gets stuck inside a haunted elementary school and could never get out. Wooyoung says mean things about san and it lead san to suicide. He knew he didn't mean it.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 5





	True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> @neru_owo  
> Wattpad ^
> 
> Bye Bye! 👋🏻💕

Warning: Death, Suicide.

Wooyoung and San was best friends since middle school. Now that they are in highschool, They are still best friends. Wooyoung decided, for graduation, they should play a game. It's called Sachiko ever after. (Idk what to name it but i'll just put Sachiko's name.) San was unsure about this "game" but he decided that he should do it too.

"Okay, I made a paper person and it's the charm obviously and we're say 'Sachiko ever after' two times in your head. Then, we are going to rip a piece from this paper person." Wooyoung said cheerfully. San frowned upon what he just heard. 

"A-Are you sure about this, Wooyoung?" San said as he started trembling in fear. Wooyoung rolled his eyes playfully.

"Duh! After this, We will stay as best friends forever until death! I'll never forget you." Wooyoung grinned. San softly chuckled and smiled. "All right, i'll do it with you." 

Wooyoung nodded in joy. They both said the charm's name in their heads two times. (Basically, according to corpse party, you have to say the charm's name in your head as many times?? If you have two people, you have to say it two times. If you have...idk 1000 people, you have to say it 1000 times XD)

They then ripped a piece from the paper person. After they was done, They hugged each other. Okay, the setting. They went to their graduation and after they went to their graduation, they decided to go to an empty classroom and do the charm. Nobody was with them. Nobody. Suddenly, everything started shaking and rumbling.

Wooyoung and san started panicking. Then, the floor broke and they started falling and falling into blackness. 

Wooyoung's eyes started opening and all he can see is desks and chairs and it was very dark so he couldn't really see. He sat up and saw San laying on the floor.

"San! Please wake up!" He begged as he shook San's body to wake him up. San started coughing and slowly open his eyes. Wooyoung sighed in relief. San looked over to see Wooyoung frowning down at him.

"W-Wooyoung, where are we? Is it lunch time?" 

Wooyoung slapped the back of San's head playfully. San yelped at the action. "Stop playing around! After we did the charm, we suddenly ended up here!" He pouted. San just stared at him for a few seconds and looked around.

"Where are we?" San asked. Wooyoung shrugged.

San got up from the floor and helped Wooyoung and they left the classroom to see if there's an exit to leave the school. Wooyoung was suddenly limping. He sprang his ankle and the pain was unbearable but he could handle it. San noticed and was panicking because his best friend was hurt.

"Wooyoung! Are you okay?!" San whispery yelled. Wooyoung waved his hand in calming down San.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I'll handle the pain." 

San sighed in relief and brung Wooyoung to the nurse's office. It was quiet and dark. Luckily, the lights worked in the nurse's office. Wooyoung sat on the bed while san was looking for bandages. 

San found bandages and wrapped them around Wooyoung's ankle. Wooyoung's eyes flashed with stars and happiness that San fixed his ankle.

"Woah! You're amazing, San." Wooyoung compliments. San grinned in gratefulness. After that, San and Wooyoung was cuddling together on the bed. Wooyoung then felt San leaving the bed. He quickly asked, "Wait, where are you going?" San sheepishly smiles while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-It looks like I lost my charm piece. I was going to look for it." Wooyoung frowned. San was walking to the door and wooyoung quickly said, "Let me go with you-!"

"No, stay in bed. Okay?" San slightly said sternly but smiled. Wooyoung started sulking.

It's been minutes since San left the room. Wooyoung was laying on the bed, with his arm over his forehead, while staring at the ceiling. " 'staying together' huh?" Wooyoung's eyes widened when the lights turned off and He couldn't move. Not even a slight inch. His eyes roamed around the room and was terrified. 

'I-I can't move my body! San..Please come save me!' He thought as he closed his eyes. Wooyoung opened them and saw a dark shadow. It had bloodshot eyes and it was scary. It started roaming around Wooyoung's body and went into his mouth. 

San gasped. "Wooyoung?" He quietly said. He yelped when he heard a thump. San turned around and saw.. a body that looked like it was sliced in half but was sliced like a straight line. Inside was blood, guts, intestines ugh, it was gross. San screamed and walked back but stepped on what looks like a gut that was in someone's body. 

Wooyoung was struggling to get away from the dark shadow. It was very strong. His eyes started rolling back and then, reality hit him when San was yelling out his name. 'San!' He finally got of the dark shadow's grasp and started waving his arms around to get it away from him. He gagged and coughed to get the bad taste out. He then saw the same dark shadow in the corner. It starts going towards wooyoung. He panicked, grabbed a chair and threw it at the shadow but it dodged it. Wooyoung gasped at the sudden action and started running towards the door but it was shut closed with what it looks to be strands of hair all over the door.

"EW! Hair?!?" He screamed out.

"Wooyoung-ah~" The dark shadow said his name in a sing like voice. Wooyoung gritted his teeth and started pulling strands of hair from the door. His arms were getting tired from pulling too much. "San!!" He yelled out and gripped the door. He started pulling the door open as it was somewhat stuck but he managed to open it. Wooyoung finally got out of the room and fell to the ground. He looked back and saw the dark shadow fading away. Wooyoung was out of breath. He started breathing heavily and tried thinking what just happened.

Wooyoung got up on his foots and continued looking on the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He looked and saw a dead body that looks like San, but wasn't. "San!" Wooyoung called out. He went to touch the body and it fell to the ground. His eyes widened and he couldn't believe. The corpse had really really wrinkled skin, there was no eyeballs, the mouth was wide open, and there was maggots crawling inside of the body. Wooyoung screamed and fell to the ground once again. He covered his mouth as he felt like throwing up. He then felt a spirit near his body, behind him. He turned around and saw a little girl with a worn red dress and had long black hair. She grinned as blood started falling from her mouth.  
His eyes started twitching in disgust and it was horrible. Wooyoung's eyes widened when he heard footsteps and heard someone calling his name.

San.

"Wooyoung!" San called out. He saw Wooyoung sitting on his knees, He ran to him and Wooyoung threw up. He vomited all over the floor and San rubbed his back to make him feel better. Wooyoung glared at him in anger and yelled at him.

"WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?! HOW COULD YOU, I THOUGHT WE WAS BEST FRIENDS!! 'ALWAYS TOGETHER' MY ASS!!! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS CHEERFUL WHEN I'M OVER HERE SUFFERING MY ASS OFF!!"

San was shocked at what Wooyoung just said to him. Tears started flowing San's eyes and San couldn't take it anymore.

"No...WOOYOUNG WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" San got to yell out before he started running away from wooyoung. wooyoung gasped and lowered his head in shame and guilt. 

San started walking in the dark, shallowly hallways. He had his head down in sadness. San couldn't believe what Wooyoung said to him and feels guilty for leaving wooyoung. "Why would he say that to me...? Maybe he's right...I wasn't there for him...it's my fault..I need him to forgive me." San stopped walking when he heard a voice saying his name. "I'm scared...Wooyoung?" He started walking towards where the voice was at.

Wooyoung frowned, "Why would I say such things to him...? I need him to forgive me." He got up from the floor and started walking to where san was. He saw the staircase and walked up the stairs. Wooyoung then began walking down the hallways once again. He saw the bathroom and thought maybe san was in there. "San! Are you in here?! Hey..I'm sorry if I said those terrible things, please forgive me.." His eyes widened when he heard somebody gag. Wooyoung walked towards a bathroom stall and noticed the door was slightly opened.

"San..?" He opened the door fully and he gasped and widened his eyes. It was...San. San had a rope around his neck and his eyes were bloodshot wide opened. His body was helpless. Wooyoung screamed and panicked. "Why?! San, why would you do this?!?!" But then, San's hands gripped onto the rope and he started choking and gagging. "San! Y-You're alive?!" Wooyoung finally choked out a gasp. San was staring helplessly at Wooyoung.

"I-I'm...I-'m s-sorry..!" San choked out. Wooyoung started panicking even more. "W-Wait! I'll find something to get you down!" Wooyoung ran out the bathroom stall and saw a bucket. He smiled at an idea and ran to get the bucket. Wooyoung's smile faded when he saw that the bucket was full of guts and eyeballs. He gritted his teeth and took the bucket. Wooyoung then splashes the blood on the ground. He gripped onto the bucket and ran to the same bathroom stall San was in. He stopped at his tracks when he saw that...San was dead. San's body started swinging from left to right. His eyes were bloodshot opened and had his mouth open with his tongue out. He was dead. He was soulless. Wooyoung's eyes started swelling with tears and they were falling down his face. Wooyoung started screaming out 'no' "WHY SAN?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOURSELF?!?! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE HERE ALONE!! I THOUGHT WE WAS GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!!" Wooyoung was sobbing loudly on the floor.

"I love you, San."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story!! uwu This took me FOREVER to write and my hands hurts 😔 bye bye!! 💖


End file.
